Buena animándolo
by Misila
Summary: Adrian ha llevado a Tracey al partido para que lo vea jugar bien, no para que su equipo pierda. Y está enfadado


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _reto temático de octubre: la Casa Slytherin_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Buena animándolo**_

o—o

Adrian Pucey es un jugador de quidditch famoso. Es un muy buen cazador y nunca hace trampas. Quizá le falte comprender la importancia del trabajo en equipo, pero no es excesivamente individualista. Es el que nunca finge una sonrisa cuando pierden y de vez en cuando es criticado por los periodistas gracias a los comentarios sinceros y malhablados que logran arrancarle cuando está de mal humor. Odia perder y odia mentir, y una de sus máximas es no hacer dos cosas que detesta el mismo día.

A Tracey, lo que haga Adrian en el campo de quidditch le trae al pairo. Se siente un poco mal por él, porque la ha invitado a ver el partido y treinta dichosos puntos han hecho perder a su equipo, pero no le importa. No le importaría aunque no hubiera marcado ningún tanto.

Lo espera en la entrada del estadio, sabiendo que no saldrá hasta que la mayoría de la gente se haya ido. Efectivamente, apenas quedan dos decenas de personas cuando descubre el cabello de Adrian, oscuro y aún chorreando por una ducha de quince minutos, acercándose a ella. Su eterna sonrisa no está, y no vuelve hasta que Tracey lo besa con tanta fuerza que lo hace retroceder.

—¿Qué haces?—inquiere.

—Animarte—Tracey se pierde en el brillo divertido de sus ojos color miel, contenta de haber traído de vuelta a su Adrian.

—Eres buena—comenta él, devolviéndole el beso y paseando la mano por su espalda. Tracey se separa un poco de él cuando sus dedos reptan bajo la camiseta de ella.

—¿Vas a llevarme al huerto?—inquiere, y hay tanta diversión en su voz como en los ojos de Adrian.

—Si no te niegas, no veo por qué no.

El siguiente beso no es juguetón. No es una especie de burla, como lo han sido los anteriores. Tracey se pregunta en qué momento Adrian pasó de parecerle irritante a gustarle. No es una cuestión de vital importancia.

—Estamos en la entrada de estadio—le recuerda. Adrian emite un gruñido frustrado al ver roto el beso.

Con una risita, Tracey se libera de su abrazo y toma su mano. Unos segundos más tarde, se materializa con él en su pequeño piso.

Apenas le da tiempo a mirar alrededor, no digamos a encender las luces. Los besos de Adrian se vuelven más urgentes, sus manos más traviesas, y Tracey nunca estará segura de cómo llegan hasta el dormitorio. Se sumen en una extraña lucha por ver quién desnuda antes a quién, y a ambos se les escapa la risa cuando la ganadora es ella –haciendo trampas, porque los besos en el cuello no se valen y dejan a Adrian paralizado–. Por poco tiempo, claro.

—Pensaba que eras más… mojigata—admite Adrian, observándola. El cabello caoba de Tracey roza el pecho de él, como una cortina lisa y brillante que enmarca sus ojos oscuros—. Se supone que los sanadores sois serios.

Tracey se inclina sobre él para besarlo. Nota las manos de Adrian bajar por su estómago y se le escapa un jadeo sorprendido cuando los dedos del joven llegan a su destino.

—Pues tú das la talla—replica. En un movimiento rápido, fluido, Adrian se gira y, de alguna manera, ahora es él quien la mira desde arriba—. Dicen que los jugadores de quidditch tenéis una vida sexual interesante.

Adrian sonríe. En la oscuridad, sus ojos color miel parecen extrañamente brillantes.

—Me alegro de que no tengas ningún fetiche con ser la primera—comenta.

Tracey no replica. Adrian sigue toqueteando, curioseando y explorando partes de su cuerpo, y ella no puede evitar sentirse agradecida a quien le haya enseñado a hacer eso. Por las calzas de Merlín, Adrian es más bueno en esto que jugando al quidditch.

o—o

Cuando duerme, Adrian Pucey no es nada de lo que es cuando está despierto. Sonríe incluso en sueños, pero esa sonrisa no es burlona. Es una sonrisa tranquila, apacible, de la que Tracey se contagia sólo con mirarla.

Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la joven, y una mano entrelazada con la de Tracey. Ella acaricia sus dedos para entretenerse con algo, porque no tiene nada de sueño, y porque está descubriendo que le gusta ver a Adrian dormir.

No es hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando a Tracey empiezan a cerrársele los ojos, que Adrian despierta. Vuelve a tener el brillo divertido en la mirada y la sonrisa de _sé más que tú_ en el rostro, pero cuando ve a Tracey adormilada, con los ojos entrecerrados, la observa sin chispa de burla. Quizá ya esté soñando, pero a la joven le parece que los ojos de él muestran un respeto casi reverencial.

—Estás más animado—comenta.

Adrian le acaricia la mejilla.

—Te he dicho que eres buena en eso—juega con un mechón de su pelo, enrollándolo en el índice—. Creo que te quiero—musita en voz baja.

Tracey intenta mirarlo fijamente, pero tiene mucho sueño.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Porque hubiera quedado muy falso. Todos nos queremos mientras follamos.

Tracey suelta una risita. Está alejándose de la vigilia a una velocidad estratosférica.

—Creo que yo también—dice, justo antes de que Morfeo se la lleve a su reino.

No nota el beso que Adrian deposita en su frente.


End file.
